


Begin Again at Cyan Overlook

by GeneralR0gu3P1an3t



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralR0gu3P1an3t/pseuds/GeneralR0gu3P1an3t
Summary: Peridot and Lapis are two very different individuals. However they're both suffering from mental trauma and Post traumatic Stress Disorder, or PTSD. Why, for the both of them, is very different for the two. Peridot was a Unites States soldier who was drafted into the military, and was forced out of college to go through boot camp to be shipped off overseas into the jungle, where she lived through atrocities committed both by the enemies she fought, and the evil men and women she served with. Lapis survived a horrifically abusive relationship with her ex girlfriend, Jasper, who spiraled her life out of control, manipulated, physically and sexually abused her, and ended up destroying and hurting those who tried to help her, leaving her with the guilt of a dead friend who risked their life to get her out of the relationship. Both have now accepted a job where they will both work over the winter at a lodge in Colorado. Over the winter, they'll be stuck living together. The opportunity of a friendship, and maybe more, await for the two.





	1. The Pessimistic Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Wait, Rogue, you have like, three other fics to work on." Don't worry, Gimme Shelter is almost done, plus I liked this idea and I just took a trip to Boston to look for a new place to live with my family SO I might be getting out of my military academy by the end of next year... Since that would basically mean I'm 1. Done with abusive father, 2. Done with abusive boarding military academy, and 3. able to move on, a fic about moving on wouldn't hurt that much, eh?
> 
> My number one goal with this fic is for one thing: NO ACTION! If you watch my fic for gunfights, or brawls, or interrogations, or riots, or whatever, this won't be like those fics! I SUCK at writing long pieces of fluff, but I love writing calm stuff, so I want to work on both! There will be war in there, but it won't be 'fancy war' like I usually write. No large battles of valor, no medals, no praise. It's like actual war. Horrific atrocities on civilians, burning villages and jungles, screaming and a fight for your own life, with nothing to keep you going but the need to go home. Actual fucking horror. No glamor. No shine. Just dirt and the feeling of heat next to a fire. 
> 
> ANOTHER THING, I may have gone through abuse BUT abusive boy/girlfriend, no. SO TELL ME IF I FUCK UP AT ALL! I want to make it realistic and sensible, nothing overzealous. I will be taking certain aspects I've been through and with some help from other and some research on the subject, I hope to write Lapis' background well. If it's not, PLEASE TELL ME! FEEDBACK ON THE SUBJECT WILL BE WELCOME! 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy this 'depressing to happy' kind of story. Thanks for reading.

It wasn’t a very large airport from where Peridot Y. Diamond and Lapis B. Lazuli were heading out from. Due to odd weather occurring across the United States, a large portion of people trying to get to their destination via plane were now being forced to take randomly assorted airports to hop from plane to plane, just to reach one state.

This wasn’t the case for Lapis Lazuli, who had recently moved far east to the coast near Boston Massachusetts to get away from the western part of the country that she’d been in for far too long, amongst other issues. No, she was just taking one quick (as quick as it would be, being a plane trip from one side of the country to the next, along with her dreading to return to the west/southwest coast) ticket straight to the state of Colorado.

Peridot Y. Diamond however had already taken two full plane rides from her own state’s airport in Alaska. Everyone always told her that transportation both to and from the frozen state was always a pain. She didn’t budge on her decision to move there, though. ‘It keeps the computers cool.’ The real reason of course, was purely for isolation, but that wasn’t anybody else’s business.

C15 was the platform that was going to Denver, CO from the airport. Peridot had already chugged at least two large Redbulls to keep enough energy to get there with enough strength to find the hotel she’d reserved for the night. She didn’t trust taxi driving or Ubering anywhere, and she hated using any sort of subway or metro system, not that there was any to where she needed to go to. Instead, she was planning to be picked up by a friend of hers that owed her a favor that happened to live in the state. Convenient and safe enough for the blonde woman.

Lapis herself loved flying, though everything to do to actually get on a plane nowadays plus the price that came with each ticket always a pain for like anyone else. However, those couple hours able to stare out to the world below made the trip to the destination way easier. When she would land, she’d be going to a friend’s house for the night. She hadn’t seen Steven in basically centuries, way before he’d gotten a driver’s license, let alone his own place in the cold state, but it wasn’t at all going to be an unhappy or awkward reunion like so many others were for Lapis. Steven was one of those few exceptions of being a old face from before that was worth seeing again, somewhat because she’d met Steven when he was barely a teen, but more so just the fact that Steven was by far one of the sweetest kids she’d ever known.

One thing was however was most important about this certain plane trip. Not only that, but thing was even more important about these two young women.

Both didn’t know it, but both were going to the same place, for the same reason: the Cyan Overlook, to look over the place for the owner of the estate.

Lapis Lazuli was emailed two weeks earlier by Steven’s mother, Rose Quartz, to look after the place. Rose was a dear friend to Lapis, and Rose knew full well that Lapis would be the last person she’d hire that would try to steal anything inside the overlook. She was hired to keep the place clean, make sure nothing fell beyond dirty, and to occasionally do odd jobs around the lodge. Small tasks like putting in bird seed, or dusting the bookshelves may have seen unnecessary for a winter with no guests, but Rose was a micromanaging type of person to any of her estate, and Lapis herself was trustworthy and good at being a nitpicker, having her own bit hatred for anything grimy or filthy. Lapis had a bad history with a lack of cleanliness. Wherever she lived in, she made sure it was spotless.

Peridot was hired for security and maintenance, and seemed to be great for the job since she had only been making end’s meat by companies hiring her to privately check their networks and security for outside threats. Basically, she was freelance, and didn’t have any real place to live in. She’d been sleeping in the back of her car for about eight months now, with a regular bed being a rare treat from a random motel she’d occasionally have the money for, so a full winter in a large lodge with a bed and isolation from anyone just like in Alaska wasn’t anything close to a bad deal.

The security was long and tedious for both Lapis and Peridot. The blue haired woman was stopped for a substance in her purse that was supposedly ‘against regulation.’ Too much liquid, and clearly a new security guy at the airport. Perfect combination.

“Ma’am, is there anything wrong with this bottle of pills?” The young man said, shaking the bottle in front of Lapis like she was a child getting caught doing something wrong. What kind of stupid question was that?

“They’re my antidepressants. I’d like them back now.” The young woman responded sharply, not really caring who else heard. The man slowly gave back the bottle, as if he thought he was something higher than the average. In his head however, he was extremely embarrassed, his ego not showing it.  

Peridot’s information was shuffled through over and over by security, not really being able to find major credentials. That was suspected by Peridot, though. She was just so tired of this happening everywhere she went. This was indeed one of the main reasons why she wanted isolation.

“Ah! I see it here, you’re ex-military! Buried under mountains of nothing, hiding somethi-?” Before the sarcastic questions could fire, Peridot snatched her credentials from the security woman’s hands and back into her old backpack.

“Just let me through.” Peridot grumbled.

“Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your flight.” Peridot rolled her eyes as she stormed off past the guard. She hated nosey security. Then again, her own job was to be nosey security interestingly enough, though people paid her to be nosey, so it made sense.

Everyone for the C15 gate were shuffling over. The plane would soon be taking off. The two didn’t notice each other for very long. Lapis stuck out to Peridot for her uncommon dyed hair, (at least it was uncommon for her, growing up in a strict household where a single tattoo, let alone dyed hair would’ve gotten her stabbed to death by her own parents) but that was about it. Neither of the two spoke, or really noticed each other. Their notice of one another would have to wait.

The ride was long, about six or so hours. By the time the plane landed, everyone was groaning over their stiff legs in coach or their tiresome need for the ability to not have to sleep in the sitting position. Lapis and Peridot went their separate ways, not knowing still that they’d meet at the overlook. They both figured that they wouldn’t be working alone, the overlook being huge, and probably having too many chores for just one person to look after, but neither were ever told of anyone else yet that they would be living with for the winter.

Peridot only had to wait fifteen minutes in the cold before her friend arrived to pick her up.

“Well hey, if ain’t the dumb dropout from New York! How’s your pale ass been doing, nerd?” The loud and brash man immediately had to slap Peridot in the face with his insults. Peridot hated him, and wished one way he stepped on a lego big enough to dislocate one. Daniel Knaves, an old ‘friend’ way back from Beach City University. Back before Peridot’s life spiraled out of control, she was supposed to be the one of the most intelligent techies in her field. Now she was just a joke to all of her former college friends. The ones who _did_ have money. The ones who _did_ have loving parents. The ones who _did not_ have to leave.

“You want me to throw you out that window and car jack you? I still have some muscle left after getting off that plane-“

“Alright, alright feisty, keep your shirt on. C’mon, hop in.”

 

Miles of snow, mountains, and radio music stuck with the two companions. As much as Peridot wanted to deck the guy, the college grad did owe her a favor, and taking her to a hotel for the night in such bad weather was fairly worth the trade off.

“So, how’s Alaska? Keeping you’re computers cold playing video games?”

“Something like that.” Peridot said, gritting her teeth.

“Okay, serious question though, you don’t have like, a gun, or anything like that on you?” Peridot’s voice raised louder than necessary in response to the ridiculous accusation

“I just got off the _airplane,_ jackass! How the fuck am I supposed to bring a gu-“

“Alright, alright, jeez! Acting all sensitive for something, what’d I say!? Stars, I was just asking a damn question, blondie! I don’t know what they allow you guys-“

“US GUYS!?” Peridot shrieked. “You’d better be talking about my sexuality, you fuck!”

“WOAH, WOAH, CHILL! What am I saying!? Huh!?” Peridot grumbled finally in response

“Just… Just shut up, and get me there.”

“Alright, fine, damn… You need to grow the fuck out of whatever this is, it was just like this on the phone… Fuck.”

Peridot put her head in her hand, rubbing her forehead, eyes squinting almost painfully so.

She had to get used to this.

 

“Steven!”

“Lapis!” The two hugged each other, the snow that had fallen on their clothing falling off from their embrace. “C’mon, you’re probably freezing, let’s get your luggage in the trunk!”

Steven had never changed. Sure, he was taller, had a bit of a shadow going on from shaving, even the haircut was a little bit thinner, but Lapis could tell he was still the same person inside. Still kind as ever, still trustworthy, still polite and well-mannered. Steven had always been a good friend to Lapis most importantly. That hadn’t changed either.

The two were able to spend the miles it took to Steven’s house with some long overdo chit chat. Steven was able to talk about his new future in a career that he was trying to obtain: a fashion designer. Steven had always been an imaginative kid, so it wasn’t hard for Lapis to believe that anything where he created something for people was something he’d both be interested in, and good at. Lapis was able to talk about her job that Steven wasn’t aware of mostly accept from the occasional short sentences from his mother: working at the New England Aquarium in Boston. It had always been Lapis’ dream to do something with the ocean, and since she was still doing those beautiful paintings of the sea, it seemed quite fitting to Steven for her to be working at some kind of facility for animals of the deep blue.

“So, besides being a cool aquarist, what else’s been going on?”

“Well, I’ve been loving Boston, ever since I moved there, you have to see it some time, it’s like a vibrant Beach City! Anyway, I’ve met a lot of cool friends working there, and other than that I’m just taking the ferry everyway, and g- yeah!” Lapis almost said ‘getting better,’ but she’d learn to be smart about what to say. Saying ‘getting better’ to anyone was just enough for a storm of questions to emerge, and as much as Steven was a trustworthy person to talk to, she never wanted to bring him into her darker years. This was primarily the reason _why_ Steven hadn’t seen or heard directly from Lapis for so long. Lapis was keeping him away from everything, just like anyone else responsible enough would for a child’s safety.

“Well, cool! Man, it’s been so long since we’ve talked, how’s your girlfriend doing anyway?” Lapis didn’t freeze, as much as she tried to ask casual.

“We’re not seeing each other anymore.”

“Aww, I’m sorry… Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’d… Rather not.” That was when Lapis started clenching up, not really starting to sweat, but definitely feeling some kind of sharp heat forming around her. She quickly reached in her purse for a small, white bottle.

“Well, if you ever need to talk about it, I’m here for you Lapis… You know I care about your well being.” Lapis cleared her throat a little, to make sure she didn’t sound like she was about to cry from Steven’s innocent response.

 _“Thanks, Steven.”_ Lapis quickly took a look at the bottle to make sure it wasn’t the antidepressants, but something else, something stronger. She then recognized the white bottle with the red label, and opened up the cap and threw two pills into her hand and then into her mouth. She swallowed them with no liquid, not wanting to bring anymore attention to herself.

“Got a headache?” Steven asked, assuming it was Ibuprofen.

“Y-Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

 

Peridot was able to be dropped off quickly by her old friend.  She knew that she wouldn’t see him again. She was a tech savvy person, but she didn’t talk to anyone she new before she left online anymore, and she had no need to ever see him in person again. No, that was just another familiar face that would soon be lost to time for her. Good. That’s what she wanted, for the most part.

Lapis was able to spend the night at Steven’s place, as planned. They ate some oven baked pizza while watching a favorite movie the two used to watch all the time together, the classic Ghostbusters flick. Lapis took the guest bedroom in the cozy home, and was able to calm down fairly quickly from earlier in the car. Steven always meant well, and did care about the blue haired aquarist. She didn’t hold it against him for not knowing. It was probably smart for Rose to not let it on what those phone calls from her all the time were about. She owed that woman a soul or two for her help.

The two pondered late at night in their beds, wondering where their life had turned.

Peridot wondered what she’d be, had she not have such a failure of a family. Maybe they would’ve thought ahead of their family legacy, not thinking ‘hey, it would be better if she served her country, didn’t pay the draft off like everyone else in her university. She should do what her father did, fight for something bigger than her.’ They, in Peridot’s eyes, were wrong. She felt more guilt for what she did over there then she had for breaking her father’s jaw in fury over the words he said when she came home, disturbed, alone, and confused. She wondered what if her friends hadn’t abandoned her, and tried to help her seek mental help from someone, instead of just throwing her away like someone who deserved what they’d gotten, as if she had a choice for what she’d done, as if it was just as simple as ‘not fighting’ or ‘refusing.’ She wondered if she was the one actually wrong, like she said to herself in the mirror so many damn times to the point where she went to slamming the glass and forcing shards into her pale fists, hoping it would cut her wrists enough.

Lapis wondered if she was still in danger. If the person she’d once loved with all her heart would come out of prison, and come with a pistol and gun down her and Steven in their sleep, or whether she’d send some of her friends that she might still have after her and have them come and finish what she couldn’t herself without being thrown in prison. She thought about the time when the suicide attempt from her drug overdose actually worked, only to be stopped by the friend that died in the end trying to protect her. She wondered if it was still her fault that she died, as if her not keeping her mouth shut like her ex girlfriend told her to had actually been the cause of her death. She thought that maybe she deserved to go to prison just as much as all those people said she should, saying that she was just as manipulative and cold and sociopathic as her ex was, and that they were the most powerful duo ever known together.

Most importantly, the two thought about why they were here.

Why were they in Colorado?

Why were they even in the west coast?

Why did they choose to come to Cyan Overlook?

Lapis did it to repay Rose, right?

Peridot did it for some extra money, right?

Many would disagree. Maybe it was faith that made these two choose to come to the lodge. Maybe it was for redemption for Peridot. Maybe it was peace and clarity for Lapis. Maybe it was little bit of both. Or maybe the two would simply stay there for the winter, rarely communicating for the entire time, never really noticing or caring a thing for one another, the entire experience meaning nothing?

Or maybe they could both begin again at Cyan Overlook.

 


	2. Welcome to the Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot meet at Cyan Overlook, and get a tour from Rose Quartz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGHING NOISE COUGH* Oi, been a while. Like, a hole two weeks. Wowzers.  
> I've been busy trying not to fuck myself with AP classes and the military thing at my academy, and all this nonsense, and we literally get an hour of freetime a day, so I have to break the rules and stay up after lights out to finish this,  
> BUT here it is!

 

Steven was going to be taking Lapis to his mother’s overlook, and was happy to even make breakfast for the two. It had been a long time since Lapis had the patience, energy, and overall ability to even cook and eat a full breakfast. She always settled for a snack in Quincy Market usually on her way to work, as rare as the food there was good for breakfast.

“Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Nothing from the ocean, so…”

“Okay, I’m no saint, I still eat fish, Steven.” Lapis said, snorting a little.

“Oh yeah? I thought you would be one of those PETA enthusiasts, but, y’know, for the water.” Lapis burst out laughing, face palming in front of a shrugging Universe. “It’s not like it would be weird.” He continued over her laughter before getting a response.

“Well, I see where the confusion comes from, but no, no, I am definitely a carnivore.”

“Omnivore.”

“Well, bluntly, I like dead animals more, fair?” She reached out her hand for a sarcastic shake.

“Fair.” Steven said, shaking her hand as if it was a business transaction. The two ate their breakfast together for a little while, and only started up the conversation again once they were both done.

“So, seriously though, how’s life?” Lapis asked, sipping the last of her orange juice.

“What kind of question is that?” Steven replied with an addition of a wheeze.

“I don’t know, converting to Islam, traveling to the Caribbean, seeing anybody, what?” Lapis responded jokingly.

“One, no. Two, budget. Three, sort of. Connie.”

“CONNIE!?” Lapis shouted out. “I CALLED IT! I CAAAAAAALLED IT! YOUR MOM OWES ME THIRY BUCKS!”

“Jeez, do you have to shout in my face!?”

“Okay, well I just won thirty dollars, ‘cause I called this years ago.”

“Wait, seriously? _My_ _mom_ bet on this?” Steven asked with confusion and shock.

“Uh… Yeah. Basically.”

“Well, you get fifteen bucks for now. I think she’s just… Into to girls, maybe. I’m not sure, but I don’t want to be rude.”

“HA! Been there, done that. The trick is… Get this… _To ask them.”_ She said, her entire personification being drenched in sarcasm.

“Oh please, that’s easy for you to say. You’re a lesbian with full confidence, you can just walk up to a girl and go ‘hey wanna go out?’ and it’ll be, like, no big deal-“

“Unless you’re in the Big S.”

“Yes, unless you’re in the South-“

“-And sometimes, even other places.”

“Yeah, Still though, I do that, and it’s like… Like, woah!” Steven said, exaggerating it with his hands. Lapis stared blankly at him before simply replying

“That… That’s the same thing…. There’s literally no difference. There’s risk either way, no matter what.”

“There is a difference! Plus she’s been like a long time friend of mine, and uh, I don’t know if you notice this Lapis, but I hate putting people on the spot like that, and-“

“Steven, do I need to push you to ask her… Wait, I have an idea.” Lapis rapidly took a random piece of paper and crumpled it up into a ball. Darting her eyes back to a far away trashcan on the other side of the room, she looked back and said

“If I land it in that bin, you’re asking her out for a romantic steak dinner tonight.”

“Uh, no.”

“If I miss, fifty dollars, same price as a steak dinner.”

“… Deal.” Lapis immediately turned back to the trashcan, positioned her right arm, paper ball in hand, and with one sharp throw…

Landed right in the trashcan.

“… You played baseball.” Steven said, an extremely disgruntled tone in his voice, a feeling of anxiety suddenly hitting him.

“Softball actually, squirt.” Lapis replied, triumphantly leaning back into her chair.

“Alright,” Steven sighed, “it’s a deal.” The two shook their hands, the same amount of sarcasm as the first one, before a couple of minutes of calm yet awkward silence fell upon them.

“… Wanna head out? I’ll clean when I get back.” Steven asked.

“… Yeah, sure.”  

 

Peridot woke up in her usual sense of unnecessary nervousness, waking up at the usual time of six in the morning. She hated waking up like that, waking up unnecessarily early, but it sort of stuck with her. She ate cereal and milk alone by herself, her mind constantly stuck on petty appurtenances, with her only real expensive items being her two laptops, Amethyst and Obsidian, and her large as all hell computer, Paul. The laptops were of course in case of emergency, but Paul was the real deal with her own knowledge on computer science. She boasted (to herself) constantly about how efficient the machine was. And sure, all of her petty cash went into the three devices, but she was able to build the computers herself, saving a ton of money on all three of the machines. She went over all of her own facts and important highlights of the computers whenever she had moments such as those. Moments where you’re alone, and all you can do is think.

Peridot was used to that feeling, and the only thing she usually felt in those points of silence were either about destroying her own ego, or thinking about unimportant topics for long periods at a time. She was more used to her own self deprecation, not really glorifying how much she hated herself, but rather how creative she could become with her own self inflicted insults. It would almost become a mind game with herself of how much she could deprecate about herself.

She called it ‘taking a coffee break.’

She found it healthy, not just on the sense that she believed she deserved it, but she almost found it the most intelligent way to complain about her issues. As she saw it, the only thing wrong usually was herself, so who better to call herself out on it other than her own mind? She thought it was clever.

She also loathed doing it more than the thought of death itself. She sort of found it funny that way, in a… Dark sense. A very, very dark sense.

_Right, and that was sort of your own fault anyway, but you don’t have much to turn back on right now, huh?_

_True._

_Of course it’s true clod, that’s why I stated it._

_Well, it can’t be that bad to just stay there for the winter._

_Actually, that’s not the point, you’re just looking for something that you think you’ll get because you think you deserve it. You secretly think you deserve a lot, which is sort of the reason why the only thing keeping you company are specters from your past, and your clunky computers. Clod._

_Really creative this morning, is it the brand flakes bringing up this imagination?_

_No, there’s just so much to destroy here, it’s easy to insult everything in such a short amount of time._

_I’m going crazy talking like this in my head._

_Honey, that should be the least of your worries._

_I should get ready to leave._

Peridot arrived early, at first wanting to walk to the actual place, only to eventually give up halfway, take a bus far out into a small town where she could then by foot be able to quickly reach the overlook. She noticed some simple restaurants and a hotel or two, but even the town’s buildings couldn’t falter the beauty of the landscape. Peridot was also perceptive enough to notice several small shops and quint businesses. This was a tourist trap town. Not she had any issue with that. Just usually meant considerably less security.

Lapis and Steven weren’t late, but they certainly were behind Peridot, who had already set up shop and was gaming on her laptop Amethyst. The two certainly had nowhere to be, so there wasn’t any unnecessary rush put on by themselves, such as the way Peridot had done.  

The lobby was huge, with two rolling stairs up to the second for on the far left and right of the area. A gigantic, roaring fireplace was at the back of the room, centered in the middle between two opposite facing couches, with two chairs also next to each of the couches separately, with four in total. A large coffee table was in the middle of the couches and chairs, with a stack of shiny, glass cupholders with yellow stars on each of them on the table, with a magazine or two also laying on the table. On the far right was a receptionist desk with nobody there, yet still the lights stayed on in the location. All in all, the size was encompassing, to say the least, especially to Peridot, for while she did love lodge-like aesthetic, she still was a fan of minimalism in architecture. Lapis however, while she wasn’t much of a fan for the aesthetic, adored the fascination of the idea of this maze like lodge, built solely for exploration almost.

The tall, tan bluenette didn’t even notice the pale, short blonde sitting down on a comfy couch in the main lobby, her entire attention focused on the video game in front of her screen. Instead, her own focus was on finding Rose somewhere in the labyrinth of a resort.

Suddenly, Rose was spotted higher up on the second story, rushing from the hallway and down the stairs into the lobby. Lapis soon met her halfway, rushing up the stairs to greet her old friend with an embrace.

“Oh my stars, Lapis! How’ve you been!? How’s Boston!?”

“Great! It’s all been perfect, I’ve just been doing great ever since, thank you!” The two shared a long hug together before Steven paced up the stairs to greet the best mom he’d ever known.

“What’s up, mom? Been keeping well?”

“Oh yeah, the usual. Been busy with the fashion design?”

“Yeah, y’know, the dream coming true type of thing, that sort of stuff.” Steven’s family, the Universes, were by far the most relaxed family known to the Universe itself. Their own chatter with each other as a family was practically laissez faire, with a hint of sarcasm. Even at large reunions from all across the board, they would all have the same reaction to seeing each other: what’s up?

“I’m so thankful for you being able to fly out here, Lapis. Things have just been ehh since my last help had to move, and I’ve been scrambling just to finish this year’s summer with the constant families coming in, seriously, this means so much, thank you.”

“Of course! Anything for Mrs. Quartz.”

“Oh please, you know to call me Rose! Anywho, uhh… Ah! Excuse me, are you here to help out as well?” Rose raised her voice down to Peridot, who immediately snapped out of her trance to look up to the pink haired manager, responding with a quick

“Yep!” She gave a thumbs up before hastily putting away her electronics and back into her second backpack with record breaking speed, bolting up the stairs trying not to be rude by wasting the manager’s time. “Peridot Diamond, pleased to meet you in person, Mrs. Quartz.” The blonde woman placed out her hand for a handshake, something quite peculiar for Rose, who was casual even in business. Still, Rose took her hand to shake, almost becoming off balance from the grip and surprisingly stern shake given by the short blonde.  
“Please, call me Rose.”

“Of course, Rose.”

 

Rose went through the entire overlook, both the east and the west wings of the lodge. There were 5 main pieces of the overlook: the kitchen, the library, the room locations in both ends of the wings in long, slightly eerie hallways, the ballroom, and of course the lobby. There was also the boiler room, and the greenhouse detached from the actual building and out a hundred feet or so from the right side of the overlook. As the tour was almost over, the group headed back to the lobby, as Rose gave a debriefing on the two’s jobs.

“Now, as I’ve stated before, this is only one of the many overlooks I have around the globe, though this one is most likely the biggest. That’s why I needed to people running it. Lapis, I have a key for you in the East Wing side of the rooms, which is the high suite, of course. Peridot, you’ll have the other high suite in the west wing side. Lapis will be in charge of all things in cleaning maintenance, and will be also taking care of the wildlife as stated before- sorry if I’m sounding too overly talkative, just being thorough- and Peridot will be in charge of security and any repairs necessary. You two will have the lodge all to yourselves, with keys to the entire place. For now, you’ll be able to go into town if you ever get bored, though deeper into the winter, there may be certain blizzards where you’ll both be stuck in. Don’t worry though, the kitchen always has preserved food left in stock, it’ll definitely hold you both over for the season. I’ll be back on the fifteenth of March, and until then, Cyan Overlook is yours for November, December, January, and February. Make sense?”

“Mhmm.” Lapis said calmly, a bit of odd tone as she stretched her back.

“Absolutely.” Peridot said sharply, an automatic nod coming from her even though Rose wasn’t facing them and was still walking in front of the two.

Finally, they had reached the end of the tour, and were back in the middle of the library, the fire still crackling from the fireplace. As Rose stopped, she quickly rustled through her purse to pull out two shiny, red keys. One had a ’1-25’ on it, the other having a ‘1-36’ on it. Rose handed the 1-25 to Lapis, and the 1-36 to Peridot.

“Now, there are your keys. If you two need anything, or have any questions, just call me. I’ll be out of the state for the most part, but I’ll still try to help when I can. Sound good?” The two nodded, humming a ‘mhmm’ together. “Alright, great! Lapis, so good to see you, Peridot, hope to be seeing you further. I think you two will actually get along quite well here.” The two looked at each other for a moment, and not trying to create some awkward staring, swiftly turned their attention back to the parting Rose Quartz and Steven Universe.

“See ya around, Lazuli!” Steven said, giving one last hug, before following after his mother.

“I’ll see you two in a couple of months!” Rose shouted back, Steven still waving at his old friend. Lapis and Peridot waved back, until finally, the large wooden doors to the overlook closed. Suddenly, the two had no choice but to realize the situation: they were the only ones there in the lodge. And it was going to be like this four at least four months.  Oh boy.

Peridot was the first to say anything, and since they didn’t really talk much during the tour, this was their first real introduction to each other.

“I’m uh, Peridot. Peridot Diamond. Pleased to meet you.” Peridot stuck out her hand. This time, since it wasn’t business, it was a much more gentle and casual handshake, not that her handshake with Rose was supposed to send a rude vibe, but she always felt more on edge and strict during anything work related.

“Lapis Lazuli. Good to meet you too.” The two exchanged handshakes, before a start of awkward silence and trying not to make uncomfortable eye contact arrived. “Well, uh, I’ll be in… My room I guess?”

“Yeah, yeah, gotcha…. Umm… I’m the security guy, so I guess you should have my number in case, y’know, somebody breaks out of the insane asylum down the road and hikes up here.” Lapis snorted a little from the sarcastic joke, before nodding and pulling out her phone.

The two exchanged phone numbers before a simple nod and a ‘see you around’ from both of them, as they parted ways and went to their separate wings of the overlook.

The high suites were pretty big, even for suite standards. A roomy kitchen and living room, with a connected king bedroom, with, last but not least, a huge closet and bathroom connected to said bedroom. The television was definitely large enough to go in the thousands, and the entire room smelled of autumn. Not such a bad place to spend the rest of the winter.

Lapis plopped her already tired body onto the comfy as all unholy hell bed, her thin body slowly sinking into the squishy mattress. Peridot had already put together her personal computer, Paul. Sure, it was dangerous bringing it on the plane, but the payoff? Definitely worth it in Peridot’s eyes.  

“… Okay. As long as the wifi works.” Peridot said aloud to herself, her eyes glossing over the settings on her computer.

 

It soon became late. The heater was on in both rooms. Sure, even Peridot liked the cold, but she didn’t like it _that much._ She unzipped from her duffel bag the main thing forcing her to show her military background at that godforsaken airport:

a pistol. Nothing extraordinary. Never had been fired once. It was the perfect example of Peridot’s paranoia. Sure, she hated guns. Loathed them like no tomorrow. She even tried to keep herself away from them after leaving. She tried. But she hated using a knife to feel safe far, far more. She couldn’t sleep without ‘dangerous safety,’ as she put it. She’d sooner lock herself up in her own home for the rest of her life before walking out in public without something, anything, just thing to give her the upper hand…

God, she hated it though.

 

Lapis hated silence. She always was listening to something. Music, podcasts, whatever. Just… Anything to get the maddening silence out of her head. If she wasn’t talking to someone, she _needed_ headphones. She could go on the verge of screaming from painful silence. It was… Simply something that drove her over the edge.

That’s where she was at that point, scrambling through her luggage for her earbuds, the television in the background being loud enough for now. Sure, she loved music, but she sometimes despised why she desperately _needed_ music.

 

Eventually though, night fall came. The two soon fell asleep, Peridot having her handgun under the pillow on the side she wasn’t sleeping on, and Lapis drifting away to her playlist faintly playing in her earbuds in the dark.

First night.

At least the pillows were comfy, and the heater worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: One, if anything sounds bad, plz tell me. Lapis is my attempt at trying to do an abusive situation with a former bad partner, so I'm working hard to not mess it up. I'll probably be saying this every time a new chapter comes out IDK. Two, 1-25 was Lapis' first aired episode of her, Season 1, Episode 25. Same thing with Peridot, Season 1, Episode 36. Aren't I a clever general/plague doctor/mercenary/lonely fanfic writer?


End file.
